1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker provided with a frame, a diaphragm and an electric driving means for moving the diaphragm along an axis of translation with respect to the frame, said diaphragm running round the axis of translation and including an outer conical first diaphragm body and an inner conical second diaphragm body which is invertedly oriented with respect to and positioned inside the first diaphragm body, each body having a base portion and a top portion, the top portion of the first diaphragm body and the base portion of the second diaphragm body being interconnected, and said electric driving means including a stationary part connected to the frame and a movable part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A 0 820 52 83 discloses a loudspeaker having a diaphragm including an outside cone part and an inverted inside cone part coupled in a coupling part to the outside cone part. A voice coil bobbin is joined to the inside cone part. The diaphragm is suspended from a frame by means of a flexible suspension ring fixed to the largest circumferential rim of the outside cone part and the frame and a flexible centering element attached to the frame and a middle portion of the voice coil bobbin. Although due to the applied diaphragm the height of the known loudspeaker may be smaller than the height of generally known loudspeakers provided with single conical diaphragms, this known speaker has still a relatively large height owing to the required relatively long voice coil bobbin.